fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 254
|trsname= Year X791: Fairy Tail |engname=Fairy Tail, X791 |jreldate= Oct 12, 2011 |relepisode=Episode 123 }} Fairy Tail, X791 is the 254th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail has become a shadow of its former self, having been forced to resign themselves to a small tavern, and their seat as the star guild of Magnolia has been taken by a new guild: Twilight Ogre. Still saddened by the loss of their guildmates, The Trimens suddenly appear, bearing the brightest news Fairy Tail has heard in seven years. Summary In Hargeon Town, seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, Romeo, now branded with the mark of Fairy Tail and wearing clothes similar to Natsu's, stares at the sea while Alzack and his wife, Bisca, watches over him, telling him that they should return to the guild or Macao will worry. Romeo agrees and turns his back on the ocean. Bisca tries to cheer him up but Alzack shakes his head, stopping her. Meanwhile in the town of Magnolia, inside a tavern bearing the mark of Fairy Tail, the new master, Macao, expresses his worry about his son. His advisor, Wakaba, tells him to calm down, reminding him that he is no longer a kid. The two then begins to argue since Wakaba refuses to address Macao as "master". Since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the most powerful Mages of the guild, Fairy Tail is reduced into a small guild with a few job offers and only a few of its former members remaining. One of which is Laki who is picking on the now overweight Droy. Jet tries to discourage him from eating, using Levy's name, but Droy tells him that Levy is not coming back. These words are heard throughout the guild and everyone's smiles immediately vanishes. Suddenly, five men enter the guild and begin to belittle the Mages. The atmosphere immediately turns hostile with Macao reminding the group that they are not welcome in their guild. The leader, Thibault, smirks and reminds him that he is talking to members of the guild that now represents Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. Thibault then reminds the guild about their payment for the month. Macao tells the group that they haven't had any job offers to make money to pay for the debt but promises to pay the group next month. Thibault then kicks Macao, sending him a short distance away. Seeing their master being attacked, the members of the guild prepare to attack but Macao tells them to stop. The Fairy Tail members stop and are forced to watch as the Twilight Ogre guild members trash their guild. The group then leaves with Thibault reminding the guild about their payment for next month. With the members of the rival guild gone, the Fairy Tail members see Reedus' sketchbook littered on the floor, with the pages torn off. Everyone sees the pictures of their missing comrades and begins to cry. The group then recalls their desperate attempts to find their comrades seven years ago and the downfall of Fairy Tail. Wakaba then notices Macao crying and tries to cheer him up by saying that he did a good job as master but Macao begins to shake, remembering that Romeo hasn't smiled for the last seven years. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and goes outside to check, only to see Blue Pegasus Guild's Christina. Ichiya then jumps off Christina and greets the members of Fairy Tail. The other members of the Trimens then follow and immediately begin to flirt with Laki but stops when Ichiya told them to. The group then reveals they had detected something in the Ethernano surrounding Tenrou Island's waters. Ichiya then says that Tenrou Island still exists. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *Aerial Levitation Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Club *Hammer Items used * Navigation